


The Lion In You

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Human to Animal, M/M, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Jace gets for sticking around during one of Magnus' experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion In You

"Uh... Jace?" Magnus questioned, staring in shock at the place where the blonde used to be. A few clouds of green fog, left over from the spilled potion remained in the room and he quickly dispersed it with a wave of his hand, eying the animal a few feet away from him warily.  
A low growl met his words and the Warlock calculated how long it would take for the large lion to cross the distance between them. It wasn't looking good.  
"Look, Jace," Magnus began, holding his hands up slowly. "I really hope you're in there because I don't fancy being dinner."  
The lion bared its fangs.  
"Okay." The Warlock muttered, dragging out the word nervously. "Well, it'll take a few hours to make the counter spell so if you'll just be patient-" He let out a rather unmanly shriek that he would later deny when the large cat bounded forward with a loud growl, tumbling to the ground as several hundred pounds slammed into his chest, knocking the Warlock to the floor.  
Green eyes stared in shock at the bared fangs inches away from his face, heart pounding as he met gleaming golden eyes. They stayed like that for who knows how long, low growls leaving Jace's throat before with a soft coughing sound that Magnus later registered as a laugh, the lion backed up, tossing his head as he gave the Warlock the equivalent of a smirk.  
"That's not funny!" Magnus complained, placing a hand on his heart. "You almost scared me to death!"  
Jace purred, nudging his furry head into the Warlock's chest, tasseled tail flicking lazily behind him.  
"Oh no you don't." Magnus huffed, turning his head. "I should turn you into a rug for that."  
The lion growled softly, huffing through his nose before with a wicked look in his eye he lept forward, licking his lover's cheek before prancing away.  
Magnus sputtered. "What the -hell- Jace!" He complained, rubbing at his cheek. "You're supposed to be a lion, not a house cat!"  
The lion huffed, tossing his head and rolling golden eyes, a large paw batting lightly at the Warlock's desk.  
"Yeah, yeah." Magnus grumbled, pushing himself up from the floor. "I'm on it. Just... Lay on the rug or something and stay out of the way. Otherwise you might end up turning into something much nastier."  
The growl Jace gave sounded rather offended, and Magnus couldn't help but laugh in between his reassurances that though his lover was a cat (and a rather large one at that) he was still magnificent.  
Jace didn't seem too impressed.


End file.
